Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 5 = 7x + 6$
Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(9x + 5) - 7x = (7x + 6) - 7x$ $2x + 5 = 6$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(2x + 5) - 5 = 6 - 5$ $2x = 1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{1}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$